ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Cartoon Network Cinematic Cityverse
The Cartoon Network Cinematic Cityverse is a shared media universe with characters from programs owned by Cartoon Network. Films Phase One #''Ed Edd N' Eddy: Mystery of the Darcy Kids'' # Robot Jones: The Movie # Johnny Bravo: Return to Hollywood # Ed, Edd N' Eddy: The Childhood Beginning # Untitled Mike, Lu and Og film # Chickens and Weasels # The Time Squad Movie # Untitled Class of 3000 film # Untitled Camp Lazlo film # The Search for the Eternal Diamond Phase Two #Untitled Dexter's Laboratory ''film #''Codename: Kids Next Door - Operation RETURN #''Ed, Edd N' Eddy: Lost in the City'' # Powerpuff Girls: The Beginnings #''Codename: Kids Next Door - Operation GALACTIC'' #''Flapjack and the Quest for Candied Island'' #''Ben 10: The Alien Prophecy Part 1'' #''Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends: Journey of Bloo'' #Untitled Underfist film Phase Three #''Codename: Kids Next Door - Operation REUNION'' # Ed, Edd N' Eddy: Revenge of the Gourd #''Ben 10: The Alien Prophecy Part 2'' #''Chowder: Origins'' #Untitled Dexter's Laboratory/Powerpuff Girls crossover film #''Billy and Mandy: The Grand Adventure'' #''My Gym Partner's a Monkey'' #''Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends presents: The Bloo Superdude Movie'' #''Courageous and Grim'' #''Cartoon Network Crisis'' Phase Four #Untitled Mucha Lucha ''film #Untitled ''Mega XLR ''fim #Untitled ''Hi Hi Puffy Ami-Yumi ''film #''Ed Edd N' Bloo #Untitled Robotboy film #Untitled Juniper Lee film #''Cartoon War'' #''Codename: Kids Next Door - Operation DARCY'' #''Cartoon Network: The Invasion Begins'' Phase Five (Invaded) #Untitled Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends/Ed Edd N' Eddy crossover film #Untitled'' My Gym Partner's a Monkey/Camp Lazlo crossover film #Untitled ''Billy and Mandy/Codename: Kids Next Door ''crossover film #Untitled ''Samurai Jack/Mega XLR/Johnny Bravo ''crossover #Untitled ''Cartoon Network City vs Aliens ''film Phase Six (Destination) #''Ed Edd N' Eddy: Destination of an Adventure #''Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends: Destination Imaginary 2'' #''Johnny Bravo: The Movie'' #''Samurai Jack vs Mega XLR '' #''Xiaolin Showdown'' #''Regular Show'' #''Hero 108'' #''Generator Rex'' #''Sym-Bionic Titan'' #''Cartoon Network Fusionfall'' Phase Seven #''Untitled Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends and Samurai Jack crossover'' #''Adventure Time on Shattered'' #Gumball vs. Teen Titans Go! Battle for the Sacrifice to Save the Dimension of Cartoons Trivia * The Cinematic Cityverse begins with movies based on some old shows, but later adapts more recent shows. * Samurai Jack makes an appearance in The Time Squad Movie. * KND: Operation RETURN focuses on Sector V trying to get used to the absence of Numbuh 1. Operation GALACTIC focuses on Numbuh 1's adventures in the GKND. Later, in Operation REUNION, the KND and the GKND battle for supremacy and Numbuh 1 meets his old teammates for the first time since their departure. * The events of EENE: Mystery of the Darcy Kids focus on the Eds trying to save Peach Creek from a villainous man. But the Eds discovers an ultimate project that'll choose fate of the entire world in the future known as The Darcy Kids. * The events of The Search of the Eternal Diamond ''focus on the Cartoon Characters on the Quest for the Eternal Diamond. * The events of ''FHFIF: Journey of the Bloo takes place after the show, which an argument cause Bloo to accidentally leave foster's and ventures into the CN City to try to find a way home. * During the events of Ben 10: The Alien Prophecy, Ben runs into Numbuh 1 of the GKND. * During the events of FHFIF Presents: The Bloo Superdude Movie, Bloo Superdude is engaged in the ultimate battle against the Delightful Children from Down the Lane who traveled from the CN City. * I.M. Weasel and I.R. Baboon appear in Johnny Bravo: Return to Hollywood. * Throughout the second phase, Hector Con Carne tries to activate a plan to rule CN City but is ultimately thwarted by Underfist. * Courageous and Grim focuses on the titular character from Courage the Cowardly Dog, while also serving as a crossover with The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy. In the film, an undead monster captures Eustace and Muriel, prompting Courage to travel with the Grim Reaper and retrieve his owners. * ''Ed Edd N' Bloo ''focuses on Bloo teaming up with Ed and Edd to rescue their friends from both villains. * ''Cartoon Network: The Invasion Begins ''focuses on all the Cartoon Network characters discovering the aliens invading their home city. The fourth phase ends with a cliffhanger, setting up the fifth phase, Cartoon Network Invaded. * The ending of the fifth phase introduces the shared universe's main villain. * The sixth phase takes place six years after the fifth phase. * All films are distributed by Warner Bros. Pictures (with the exception of Gumball vs. Teen Titans Go! Battle for the Sacrifice to Save the Dimension of Cartoons, which was distributed by CoolDude201672 Studios Ltd.) Category:Cinematic Universes Category:Cartoon Network